Debut
by cre8ive.ovadose
Summary: Sebastian and Nick are in New York to see Blaine's Broadway debut but it isn't the only activity Sebastian has had planned for the trip. Part of my Second Chance verse. Come What May reaction fic. Nickbastian with background Klaine.


Rating: G

Characters: Sebastian, Nick, Blaine, Kurt

Summary:

Pairings: Nickbastian, Klaine

Warnings: None :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, the song, or any of the mentioned movies/plays/musicals etc.

.

**DEBUT:**

"Why is this city so goddamn cold?" Sebastian grumbled as he and Nick walked along 49th Street. They had come to New York City for Blaine and Kurt. Blaine had won the role of Christian in a Broadway production of Baz Luhrmann's _Moulin Rouge!_ and the friends had come to see the opening night performance. Because it wasn't like they were in the middle of finals or anything.

"We're almost at the theatre," Nick laughed as he hooked an arm with Sebastian's, tugging his boyfriend closer.

Sebastian smiled down at Nick before he looked back around the New York street. "This could've been us. We could've come here with Blaine."

"Yeah, except his show choir kept beating ours," Nick laughed as they arrived outside the theatre. "You got the tickets?"

Sebastian pulled out his wallet, grabbing the tickets, before they headed inside. They'd been asked by Kurt to wait in the foyer but they had been running late and the show was about to start with no sign of their friend.

"Check your phone again," Nick said as he scoped the crowd that was quickly disappearing into the theatre.

"There aren't any messages," Sebastian answered exasperatedly before he craned his neck. He saw another tall and pale figure moving through the crowd towards them before Kurt leapt at them.

"Nick! Sebastian! You're here!" Kurt exclaimed as he hugged them.

"Yes, we're here," Sebastian gasped. "Can't breathe – Hummel-"

Kurt jumped back. "I'm so excited! God! Blaine's been so nervous! But he's so wonderful! And as Christian!" He grabbed Nick and Sebastian's hands and dragged them inside as he continued to babble. "And at this theatre too! Do you know what other productions have been held here?! Spring Awakening, 8, The Book of Mormon – and now Blaine is here to do Moulin Rouge! And in his first year at NYADA!"

"Well I definitely don't like you when you're excited," Sebastian sighed before he cracked a smile.

"Well, you guys are gonna love it. I came to a few of the rehearsals and it's been so good! I haven't seen it in full yet – duh, it's opening right now in front of our eyes."

"Where's your other New York bestie?" Sebastian asked as he and Nick sunk into their seats three rows from the front.

"Rachel couldn't make it. She's working as well at the moment, some obscure off-Broadway thing. I have to admit, I was _so_ happy when Blaine got this part. Someone needed to put her back in her place."

Nick and Sebastian nodded slowly; they had never understood the dynamic between Kurt and Rachel. The lights dimmed then and the orchestra started the overture.

The show was amazing. The sets and costumes were extravagant. The actors were incredible. Blaine was three inches shorter than the girl playing Satine but they made it work. Kurt had cried every time even a _section_ of "Come What May" was played or sung and at the curtain call, the three friends were the first to their feet, applauding harder than the rest of the audience.

The theatre emptied again and Kurt, Sebastian and Nick found themselves waiting on the fringes of the foyer for Blaine. He appeared half an hour later with a sly grin on his face.

"What is it?" Kurt asked after kissing Blaine.

"I may or may not have noticed that the auditorium is totally empty with a CD player in it that is just _beckoning_ a Warblers reunion," he said slyly.

"What song?" Nick asked eagerly.

""Summertime" by My Chemical Romance," Blaine looked to Sebastian. "I knew you were a fan."

"Sounds good," Sebastian said with a grin. "Lead the way."

Blaine took them back through the crowd and into the theatre. He ran down the aisle and leapt up onto the stage, the others following him. They ditched their jackets and Sebastian rolled up his shirt sleeves and loosened his tie.

"You and Kurt take the first verse? We'll take the second. Then split the bridge the same way?" Sebastian asked.

"Sounds good," Blaine said with a grin before he hit the play button on the CD player.

Blaine started them out.

_When the lights go out_

_Will you take me with you?_

_And carry all this broken bone_

_Through six years down in crowded rooms_

_And highways I called home?_

Kurt jumped in, the change a little too sharp for Sebastian's liking.

_Something I can't know 'til now._

_'til you pick me off the ground_

_With a brick in hand and your lip-gloss smile,_

_Your scraped-up knees..._

Nick and Sebastian joined in for the chorus.

_And if you stay I would even wait all night_

_Or until my heart explodes_

_How long?_

_'Til we find our way in the dark and out of harm_

_You can run away with me anytime you want_

Sebastian grabbed Nick's hands to sing the start of the verse.

_Terrified of what I'd be_

_As a kid from what I've seen_

_Every single day when people try_

_And put the pieces back together_

Nick grinned and joined him in singing the rest of the verse.

_Just to smash them down_

_Turn my headphones up real loud_

_I think I need them now_

_Could you stop the noise?_

As they moved into the chorus, Sebastian could feel Kurt's suspicious gaze on him but he kept singing.

_If you stay I would even wait all night_

_Or until my heart explodes_

_How long?_

_'Til we find our way in the dark and out of harm_

_You can run away with me anytime you want_

_Anytime you want_

_Anytime you want_

They each took one of the repeated lines.

_Don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

And all joined in for the final chorus.

_'Cause if you stay I would even wait all night_

_Or until my heart explodes_

_How long?_

_Until we fall away in the dark and out of harm_

_You can run away with me anytime you want_

_You can write it on your arm_

_You can run away with me anytime you want_

Sebastian dropped to one knee in front of Nick as he held the last note. He reached into his pocket; plucking a ring box from within it and holding it open up to Nick.

"Nick Duval, will you marry me?" Sebastian panted. Nick was simply staring at him in shock and as the silence extended, Sebastian began to feel very self-conscious.

"Nick, are you okay?" Blaine asked from where he and Kurt stood by the CD player.

Nick slowly kneeled down, plucking the ring from its box and sliding it onto his finger before he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him deeply. Sebastian returned the embrace, breathing in deep through his nose as he held tightly onto Nick. Nick pulled away, holding Sebastian's face in his hands as she sobbed softly.

"Yes! Dear God yes! I'll marry you! I love you so much!" Nick kissed him again only to have Sebastian laugh softly as Blaine and Kurt applauded behind them. They turned back to their friends, Nick blushing furiously.

"Sorry," Sebastian murmured. "Didn't mean to detract from your Broadway debut or anything."

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, man. It's not every day you're in a Broadway theatre – well…"

The four friends laughed before Sebastian looked back up at Nick. This was perfect. Nick was perfect. Everything was going to be absolutely perfect.

.

.

**A/N: So there's my little Come What May reaction fic :p And I swear there will be angsty Blaine fic. I'll have dinner and then start working on it, I promise. But I hope you liked this and that you're enjoying the Day Where Frankie Posted ALL THE FIC!1! hahaha Thanks for reading! –Frankie xoxo**


End file.
